To Need The One You Hate
by x.savvybizbie.x
Summary: After The Dark Knight, The Joker breaks out of Arkam. Feeling that he is in need of some assistance, his older cousin, Mercury - who has a history in crime herself - visits him from LA, wanting to help him in his crimes. Discontinued.
1. Introduction

**Author's notes: Hi everyone, this is my Dark Knight story. When I first saw the film, I was fascinated by the Joker, so I decided to write this story. I'll update as regularly as possible, but only if I get good reviews, so if you like it, please tell me so! This is about the Joker's cousin, who is a criminal herself and decides to help him out. It's set after the movie, so contains a few spoilers. Anyway, this is just the intro, Chapter 1 is where the story really starts - but please don't skip this, as it's some important background info. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters. I only own Mercury.  
**

**Introduction**

The little girl giggled in delight as she ran through the huge garden, every now and then letting out happy squeals as her cousin neared her. Her platinum blonde pigtails bouncing up and down with every step she took, she eventually came to the old oak at the bottom of the garden. She stopped, panting heavily. Her cousin neared her, excitement in his dark eyes.

"Giving up already?" he taunted, he too out of breath.

"No," she sighed. "Just having a break. I'm too tired to run anymore."

"You're so boring," he moaned.

"Shut up, Jack," she said sharply.

He glared at her, using the glare that most people found uncomfortable. Even his own parents would flinch in horror when they saw it, but Mercury simply glared back with her own steely grey eyes. He eventually gave up – she had won the staring competition, as usual.

"Why do you always win?" he complained.

"Because I'm older, stronger, cleverer and better than you," she replied, moving away from the tree. "I'm going inside, I want a drink."

She left him, his head hung shamefully in defeat. Somehow, Mercury always managed to put him down, always managed to hurt his feelings. From that moment on, Jack decided that he hated his cousin, and anyone else for that matter.


	2. I Haven't Missed You

**Author's notes: Without further ado, here is Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters.  
**

**Chapter 1 – I Haven't Missed You**

The expensive, bright magenta designer heels made their way through the crowds of the airport, their owner coughing impatiently whenever anyone stood in her way. Her piercing stare from her grey eyes caused the masses of holiday-makers and tourists to move, until eventually a clear aisle had been formed specifically for her to walk through. She then pushed her way to front of the queue, ignoring and silencing the cries of protest.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you can't-" began the nervous, timid-looking woman behind the desk.

"Well, it's a little bit too late for that, isn't it?" interrupted Mercury in her icy voice.

"Yes miss," replied the woman quietly.

Mercury loaded her suitcase onto the conveyor belt impatiently.

"I think you'll find that it's the right weight," she said, before making her way towards the Departure Lounge.

* * *

Two hours later, she was sitting comfortably in her first-class seat on the flight from LA to Gotham. Music was blaring loudly through the headphones into her ears, something she did on flights so that she wasn't bothered by other passengers. Unfortunately, it didn't work the other way around, and the man next to her angrily tapped her arm. She slid the headphones off, before turning to face him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, miss, but your music is far too loud for me to even think," he complained.

"Oh, I apologise, but I was under the impression that the music was playing through _my _headphones. How on earth could you hear my music?" she retorted.

"Like I just said, it is so loud that it is leaking out of your headphones and disturbing me!"

"Oh, I see," she replied. "Well, if it bothers you that much, then maybe you could just move seats? There are plenty free."

"You expect me to move seats!" he cried incredulously.

She glared at him. "Yes."

Under her stony glare he became uncomfortable, picking up his newspaper hurriedly and standing up.

"Have a good flight," he muttered, quickly moving across the aisle to the furthest available seat.

She slipped her headphones back on, then closing her tired eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are reaching Gotham City. Please put your seats in the upright position and fasten your seatbelts, we hope you've had an enjoyable flight."

Mercury opened her eyes groggily and switched off her iPod. She picked up the newspaper off the tray table beside her as she closed it, looking half-mindedly at the front page. **JOKER ESCAPES FROM ARKAM **read the headline. She laughed quietly to herself.

"Oh Jack, did you hear I was coming?" she whispered.

* * *

The Joker sat in a swivel chair, his feet propped up on the desk in front of him. He tossed his pocket knife absently mindedly in his hands, watching as the light from his desk lamp reflected off its blade. The gleam reminded him of his cousin's eyes…for some reason, he wondered if he would ever see her again. Suddenly, the door opened, breaking his train of thoughts. He spun around lazily in his chair, wondering who could be interrupting him at this hour. The sight surprised him, however – for some reason, he recognised her, yet he couldn't trace it. She was at least six foot tall, and stood majestically with her shoulders back and her head up. She wore an expensive-looking charcoal-grey business suit, with an emerald green shirt and six-inch purple heels, clutching a suitcase in one pale hand. He vaguely recognised the heart-shaped silver pendant hanging around her neck, mixing with her milky skin. But not as much as he recognised her long, platinum hair and her cold, bright grey eyes.

"Mercury?" he asked. When she nodded, he laughed in delight, clapping his hands together. "Well, I'll be damned. It's been what, twenty-five years?"

"Exactly," she nodded. She sat down in front of him, perched delicately on the edge of the desk. "You know, I'm disappointed Jack. I was hoping for a bit of excitement, to break you out of Arkam myself. But I arrive to see you've done the job for me."

"Always the party pooper, aren't I? Bur you? Break me out of the best-guarded asylum in the United States of America?"

She smiled at him, but it was not a happy smile, more one that was cruel and mocking.

"You'd be surprised how useful I can be. And for the record, I wasn't expecting a break-out from you, what with your track-record."

"My track record?" he growled.

"Well, you've hardly been impressive have you? Poor little baby, who's always smiling," she smiling harshly when she saw his fists clench. "It's such a pity I couldn't have been there to see it. But, no use crying over spilt milk, something I'm sure you tell yourself after every screwed-up crime you commit."

"And I suppose you've been successful, hey princess?" he asked.

"Actually, I've done pretty well."

"So how many billionaires have you married?" he questioned, smacking his lips.

"None – I never married. But, I have created a rather good name for myself back in LA. Of course, it's rather infamous."

"Explain."

"I'm in charge of a few…operations, shall we say, involving banks and robberies. Of course, I don't rob the banks myself – that's one of the places where you're going wrong. But I completely plan them, therefore they are always successful. And that name I've established, it's not Mercury, even _you're_ not so stupid as to use your real name. It's Glacialis."

He snorted.

"And I thought Batman was dumb."

"Shut it, Joker. It's Latin for icy."

"Well, that's something you certainly are. But I must know, why have you decided to visit your dear old cousin?"

"I thought you could do with some help. After all, getting carted off to an asylum is hardly what you'd call doing well. But, don't take it personally. So, what do you say?"

"Forget it, I fly solo."

"Alright then, that's what I figured. So, how about I plan the crimes, and you commit them?"

He paused.

"I'm interested. But how do I know I can trust you? After all, we're not on the best of terms."

"Oh, Jack; let's just put that all behind us, hmm?"

"Alright, since you're itching to do it."

She smiled once more, this time a truly happy smile that hadn't been seen since her child hood.

"It's a deal. No need to shake on it, though."

"Still not keen on human contact?"

"Not particularly. So, how'd you come up with the Joker, anyway?"

"I thought 'who would always smile, always laugh'? And that's just what I came up with."

"Don't you ever want to drop the mask?"

"You're forgetting Mercury, I _can't_. These babies are never going away," he replied, gesturing at his scars with a knife.

"Guess they kind of give away your identity," Mercury agreed. "So Jack, I'm dying to know – did you miss me?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied coolly.

"I'm flattered. So, what's your next plan of action?"

**Author's notes: I'm still a little uncertain about a lot of things: so please tell me what you think of the plot, Mercury, her alter-ego's name, and just the story in general - any advice is welcome. If I get reviews, I will continue, so please tell me if you like it x**


	3. A Plan is Formed

**Author's notes: Here is Chapter 2, which I feel much more confident about. Thank you to Jilander-Napier for your review, I agree that it would be a good idea to contain some more of their childhood. I'm glad you like it, and I hope anyone else who's reading it likes it too - please review and let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters.  
**

**Chapter 2 – A Plan Is Formed**

Mercury threw down the piece of paper in frustration. She was tired of working her way through her cousin's scrawling handwriting, containing plots for inane ideas.

"Have you seen the last idea?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

She shied away from him, not wanting to get white face paint on her expensive suit.

"Yes," she replied.

"And?" he prompted.

"I think you're crazy. I _know_ you're crazy. You want to break into the safe that contains _all _of Wayne Enterprises' money? Even I can't plan that one."

"Ah, so Miss Perfect finally admits that she can't do everything."

"That's not it," she muttered crossly. "I just thing you're going too far, Jack. You've changed, you know. You didn't used to just rush into things, you were careful. I thought you were still the same."

"Of course I've changed, Mercury!" he cried, his voice changing. It was no longer the hoarse, deep voice that would send shivers down your spine. It changed to a familiar voice, one that would not stand out among a crowd. "How could you be so naïve? Think about everything that's happened to me – how could I honestly stay the same after all that?"

Mercury sighed, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"You say that, Jack, but listen to yourself. What's happened to your voice? Take off the face paint and you'd be a normal guy."

"Except for the scars," he replied, sitting down with a sigh.

"Why aren't you acting like The Joker anymore? Why do you change? It's because you know me, isn't it?"

"Maybe," he answered coldly. "Maybe I'm just fed up with my act."

"There – you admitted it!" she cried triumphantly. "It's an act!"

"And 'Glacialis' isn't?"

"It doesn't have to be an act," Mercury replied calmly. "No one knows who I am; no one has ever met or seen Glacialis. And don't make fun of the name, I didn't choose it."

"So change it," he shrugged. "Now, are you going ahead with my plan, or not?"

For once in her life, Mercury felt uncomfortable in her cousin's presence. The way his voice had suddenly changed back to that of the Joker's scared her, and his cruel gaze seemed different, changed from the one she knew in her childhood. She nodded once, and that was all the Joker needed. He exited into the next room, shutting the door behind him. She leant back in the chair, wishing her cousin had picked somewhere more luxurious for his hide-out. Then again, he couldn't really rent an apartment in the centre of Gotham. She wondered why he was behaving in such a way, one moment a crazy, care-free criminal master-mind, but as soon as he felt comfortable in her presence he changed to a concerned, vulnerable young man. She comforted herself by thinking that it would be easier for him now, with someone to help him. The next question she asked herself was why she had decided to pursue a life of crime. She'd grown up happily, she had no troubling memories, other than the death of her parents, but that had been accidental – they had been in a car crash. Maybe it was what had happened between her and Jack: they had slowly drifted apart, so when his face was scarred, she hadn't been there for him. To this day she still didn't know how it had happened. She'd heard rumours – an abusive father (which couldn't be true, for her uncle had been lovely), a gambling wife (definitely untrue, she knew he had never been married). She pondered for a while, thinking what might have made her do something so idiotic, to put her life on the line and become a criminal. Maybe it was the safety of it all – plan the operation, get someone else to do the dirty work, leading to plenty of money but not a single question mark above her head. She could continue with her life as normal, when people questioned how she afforded such a nice car or so many designer handbags, she would answer that she worked from home as part of a family business. Maybe it was the excitement – every day a chance she might be exposed, meaning she would never be able to go back. But that brought a sense of adrenaline that she loved, that she desired, and she didn't want to leave that behind. There were downsides – often the men who carried out the crimes complained that they weren't payed enough, or that Mercury should do the work herself. All of it was probably true. Another downside was the name – Glacialis reminded her of fairytales from her childhood – she felt like she should be some sort of winter fairy, or a garden flower: anything but a criminal. She would have been quite happy with Glacier, even Mercury, but of course she couldn't call herself Mercury, what with it being such an uncommon name. Tiredly, she held back a yawn and tried to focus on the plan.

_Wayne Enterprises – Run by Bruce Wayne_

_Bruce Wayne – Billionaire, often throws lavish parties_

_Parties – Could get an invite, find information about the money_

_Money – Kept in safe in Gotham Bank_

_Gotham Bank – Highly guarded, but still possible to break in_

_Break In – __NEED PLAN_

She drew lines under 'need plan' angrily, pushing down so hard that she nearly broke through the page. She tossed the pen down, groaning under her breath. Her plan was perfect, up until the robbery part. Bruce Wayne had a reputation as a womanizer, it would be easy to get herself an invite to a party and get some information on the money. Of course, how Jack was going to break into the bank was the hard part. She had done things like before, but they had taken months to plan. By the look of things, Jack was anxious to break in as soon as possible, and probably wasn't willing to wait until the summer. Mercury supposed that she could always use her glare, although she had noticed that it wasn't working on him the way it used to. She supposed that there had been other things in his life much more terrifying than her, mob bosses and men dressed as bats came to mind. But still, her stare had never failed her before. Why now, of all times? She heard him chuckle to himself from his bedroom. The accident had seriously affected him, she could tell from the harsh bursts of laughter that she would hear every ten minutes or so. She knew there was nothing he could find in the slightest bit entertaining, when she had peeked in earlier she had seen no television, no books, nothing to make him laugh other than his own twisted thoughts. It was almost like he had two sides, like he was split in half, and she didn't like it, not one bit. Mercury wasn't the type of woman to get scared easily, but she was scared now. Scared for Jack, scared of the Joker, scared of messing up the plan, scared of what her future held. But, while she was thinking of the future, she needed to do something about her name. How could she be taken seriously with a name that reminded people of myths and dusty school textbooks? She picked up the pen again, ignoring the throbbing in her hand.

_Names_

_Glacier – too obvious_

_Mercury – definitely not_

She clicked the pen thoughtfully – two suggestions, that was all she had? She would have to ask Jack for his opinion, although whether it would be serious, she didn't know. There was no way she was calling herself anything related to the Joker. She was separate from him, a different person all together. It needed to be personal, to reflect her…But she couldn't waste time thinking about that, there was plan that was waiting to be formed…

**Author's notes: There wasn't much interaction between Jack and Mercury in this one, but a lot of Mercury's thoughts on her cousin. Like Mercury, I'm really stuck on coming up with an alter-ego for her, so if you have any suggestions for names, please, please tell me and I will use my favourite in the next chapter. So remember, nothing related to The Joker and something that reflects her personality. Please review and give me your suggestions x**


	4. Haunted

**Author's notes: Thank you to Jilander-Napier and Ghost of Merilwen for your sweet reviews and brilliant suggestions for names! I have decided to go for Jilander-Napier's Misfraud, but I loved Ghost of Merilwen's Athena - you put so much thought into that and I thought it fitted Mercury really well, so I included it in my chapter too. Anyway, as requested, I included a few more feelings and a bit of their childhood in this chapter - the part written in italics is Jack's flashback, and it's pretty dark. It gives some real insight into why he hates Mercury so much and how he got his scars. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters.  
**

**Chapter 3 – Haunted**

Jack walked out of his room, humming to himself tunelessly. He chuckled quietly when he saw Mercury slumped on the desk, fast asleep. Thoughts popped into his head, how he would love to see her humiliated for once, how he would love to see her scared for once. Laughing, he crept towards her, bending down, his mouth to her ear.

"Boo!"

She yelped, jumping up. Jack howled with laughter, the look of shock on her face plastered in his memory. She slapped his arm hard.

"Grow up!" she snapped, a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks.

The Joker was completely satisfied, having now seen her both scared and humiliated. When he could finally calm down enough to speak, he asked about the plan.

"It's doing…" Mercury looked down at the piece of paper, realising that she had not written anymore since being distracted by her name. "It's half-formed. I need more time to plan the robbery."

"I can't give you more time, sweets. I don't want people to think that I've, uh, gone for good."

Mercury sighed, disappointed to see that he was in Joker-mode. He licked his lips, a mocking look in his dark eyes.

"Just be patient, Jack. I'm working on it."

He glanced at the paper.

"Oh, so you think Wayne is gonna fall for your…charms?" He teased.

She delivered him a death glare. He simply smirked in return.

"Please, he doesn't spare a thought about personality. He'll go for looks, and if I get him drunk enough then it will be no trouble to get information."

"Princess think she's pretty?" Jack joked, enjoying the look of anger in her gradually darkening eyes.

"Prettier than you, scar boy."

Jack felt like he had been punched in the stomach, but knew better than to let his emotions show.

"Ooh, I'm hurt. Do you feel like seeing how you'd like to always smile – it'd make a pleasant change from your usual miserable mug."

"You wouldn't, Jack. I'm too important to you."

"Really? You might not, uh, realise this Mercury, but I hate you. I _despise_ you. I detest your black, icy, steel heart."

She flinched – she had never been spoken to so harshly in all her life.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," she replied.

Jack didn't listen; he glanced at the paper again.

"Changing your name?"

She nodded.

"I had this dream, where I was some kind of goddess. I think I read a bit too much mythology, but I was Athena- you know, the queen of war in Greek myths? I liked it, I liked the power," she mused.

"So, Athena, then?"

She shook her head.

"No…I thought of something else."

"Oh, what goddess of fairytale cultures inspired this choice?"

"Ancient Greek wasn't a fairytale culture, it was real, Jack," she corrected pedantically.

He rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hand for her to continue.

"I was thinking Misfraud. You know, it sounds like Ms Fraud."

She prepared herself for hoots of laughter, but instead got a grunt of agreement.

"I like it. It suits you. Better than _Glacialis_, anyway," he said the Latin word as though it was a disgusting swear word that he didn't approve of.

She nodded in thanks.

"Now, _Misfraud_, I would like that plan finished by tomorrow." She opened her mouth to object, but he cut her off. "No arguments. Complete it, or there is no deal." He smacked his lips, dragging out the last words sickeningly.

"I can live with that."

"Alright then, how would you like to look like me? To always be associated with me, whenever someone thinks Misfraud, they think of Joker? I can make you smile myself, y'know; I've experienced it first hand." He tossed his knife playfully in his hand.

"Fine, I'll finish it. But you're forgetting one thing, _Joker_. Without me, you're going to be pretty stuck. Who's going to plan you're little schemes for you then, huh?"

He frowned – she had a point.

"Let me know when you're done," he muttered, leaving into his room.

He sat down on the bed, playing with his knife, never slipping once, never cutting himself.

He thought thoughts about Mercury that he had never thought about anyone, horrible names, horrible images, things that would shock anyone, even the person with strongest of stomachs.

"_Jack, why aren't you speaking to me? Don't you like me anymore?" Mercury taunted, her lips curving upwards into a tight smile._

"_Leave me alone," he sobbed. "I hate you, go away!" _

"_Hate is a very strong word, Jack. You shouldn't use if you don't mean it."_

"_I do mean it! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" he choked out, between strangled sobs._

"_Jack, that's horrible. Why do you hate me?"_

"_Because you're mean!"_

_She laughed cruelly._

"_I'm mean? Well, I'd rather be mean than be like you. You're so twisted and ugly, even your parents can't stand the sight of you."_

_He cried harder – it was true, he'd seen the looks they'd given him, heard the muffled whispers._

"_Aw, is the ickle baby upset?" she teased. _

"_SHUT UP!" he yelled. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"_

"_Jack, stop crying," she demanded. Jack knew that if he didn't look into her eyes, didn't meet that commanding stare, then he would be alright. He wouldn't have to follow her rules. She sighed._

"_I've had it with you, Jack. I try to be nice. All I did was show you a spider – how was I supposed to know that you're terrified of them? Only babies are scared of spiders. You're a baby Jack – only babies wet their pants when they're scared."_

"_I didn't mean to!" he cried._

"_Are you still crying? I told you to shut up! Smile Jack, for crying out loud, smile! Why are you so serious?" He continued to cry, he didn't want to give in to her commands. "If you don't stop crying, I'll tell my father."_

_At her last threat, he tried to stop, he really did. He hated his uncle, couldn't bear him. He was drunk and abusive to his wife, yet to his precious daughter he was God. The only thing he hated more than spiders was his uncle._

"_Fine, if you're not going to stop, then I'm telling."_

_She spun on her heel and left. He heard her sickening voice call for her father. He shivered, fear consuming him. He ran into the bathroom, peering into the mirror, wishing his blood-shot eyes to go back to normal. He tried to control himself, but when he heard the heavy footsteps, when he heard the door open, he couldn't. That was the last time he saw himself, the last time he saw Mercury without having a permanent smile on his face._

Jack threw his knife at the wall angrily. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, yet he wasn't going to let them spill. He was the Joker now, not wimpy little Jack. In truth, he hoped Mercury would leave. Every time she called him Jack, every time she glared at him, every time she teased him, he remembered why he hated her so. He felt his scars tentatively with his tongue, feeling the rough, uneven, puckered skin. It made him sick, and it made him even sicker to think that Mercury didn't even know how he was scarred. He was sickened whenever he thought of how he looked. It reminded him why he was single, why he was feared, why he was so twisted. Part of him wanted to tell Mercury to go, to scar her like her father had scarred him. But he knew he couldn't, he needed her if he wanted to keep his criminal status in Gotham. He just wished that the memories didn't haunt him so.

**Author's notes: Please review and tell me your thoughts x**


	5. The Party

**Author's notes: Sorry that this chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but the next one will be more exciting, I promise. I hope you enjoy this, thanks for the reviews x  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters.  
**

**Chapter 4 – The Party**

Mercury applied her mascara hastily, shoving the tube into her black clutch and then hurrying out of her bedroom. She tripped over the long skirts of her indigo dress as she searched for the back of her diamond earring.

"Jack!" she called.

He looked up. He was sitting on the swivel chair, his head in his hands.

"What?" he asked. He was currently in 'Jack' mode.

"Have you seen my earring back?" she asked. Her pale cheeks were flushed from stress – she couldn't be late.

"You mean this?" he said, holding up a small silver back.

She groaned, snatching it from his hand.

"Why did you take it – were you trying to make me late? I'm going to this party for you, I couldn't care less if I didn't go!" she cried crossly as she fastened her earring.

"I didn't take it, Mercury; I found it on the floor."

She paused. Her mouth formed an 'o' shape, and she blushed slightly. Jack wasn't expecting an apology; she had far too much pride for that. He should've guessed that she would have assumed the worst.

"You look nice," he told her. "You must take after me, you suit purple."

"Stop trying to flatter me," she snapped, running her fingers through her platinum hair.

He shrugged – he knew she wouldn't accept his compliments – there was more than one reason why he hated her.

"You know," he began in his Joker drawl, smacking his lips. He saw her wince. "I don't see why you're not letting me crash this party. You really are a party-pooper."

"You know why, Jack. My plan will only work if I can get Wayne to tell me about the money – he definitely won't do that if some ugly clown charges in with a gun."

Now it was Jack's turn to wince from her harsh words. One week since she had moved in, and he was still having flashbacks to _that_ day.

"I've got to go, or I'll be late," she muttered, leaving without a goodbye.

"I'll miss you," he murmured sarcastically.

* * *

An hour later, Mercury was in hell. She stood on the outskirts of the impressive Wayne ballroom, watching the people 'party'. Except she wasn't a party girl, so the hordes of celebrities, millionaires, billionaires, reporters, journalists and other random people just seemed stupid to Mercury. She had spotted Bruce Wayne, talking to three movie stars, and to Mercury's delight without any supermodel(s) on his arm. He looked in her direction, and she smiled flirtatiously, holding back the urge to roll her eyes. It worked however, and he excused himself to come over to her.

"Hello," he smiled. "I don't believe we've been introduced."

"Mercury Bridges, I'm new in Gotham," she replied in a sickly-sweet voice, shaking his strong hand.

"Bruce Wayne," he replied. "But you probably knew that, didn't you?"

She giggled. "It would be hard not to, Mr Wayne."

"Please, call me Bruce. Mr Wayne makes me feel old."

"Oh, you're a long way from old, Bruce," she replied, with another smile. She began to wonder if she was flirting a bit too much, but the man seemed to lap it up. She decided not to tell him how she got an invitation, or rather, how she forged one. She knew a few people who could be rather useful in such situations.

"So, where have you moved from?" he asked.

"LA."

"Do you act?"

Mercury mentally wondered why people always assumed that if you were from Los Angeles you acted, but didn't say this out loud.

"A little," she lied. In theory, she did act rather well to be able to keep up this charade.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked.

"If you wouldn't mind…"

* * *

Skip forward another hour, and Mercury and Bruce were both rather drunk, sitting close together on the couch at one side of the ballroom. To put that correctly, Bruce was rather drunk while Mercury was simply pretending. She laughed at yet another one of his dreadful jokes.

"Bruce, you're so funny," she slurred.

"You're too kind," he replied.

"No, I'm serious!" she cried. "You're the perfect man – funny, handsome, clever, rich. I've been looking for someone like you for a long time."

She noticed him blush, and smiled to herself.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Oh, come one, you certainly can't deny that you're rich – how else would you be able to throw a brilliant party like this?"

"You think it's good?"

"The best I've ever been to – and I've been to some fancy parties – the Oscars after-party springs to mind…Anyway, where do you keep all of your money?"

He paused.

"Would you like another drink?" Mercury asked, anxiously.

"No, I think I've had enough. What did you ask me again?"

Mercury sighed: "Where do you keep all your money? It must be a pretty big safe."

"Yes, it's kept in Gotham Bank's biggest safe – number 5182. Code is 808 – my favourite number."

"Wow, that's my favourite number too!" she cried dizzily, inside screaming with joy.

"You have beautiful eyes," Bruce whispered to her, taking her glass from her hand and placing it on the table next to his.

"Thank you," she murmured, attempting to move back as he edged closer to her. She had no such luck however; as he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Her eyes widened in shock, a large part of her wanted to push him away. Instead, she returned the kiss, her insides twisting in disgust. After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"Sorry," he said. Just then, Mercury's phone began to vibrate in her clutch on the table. Bruce looked like he was about to ask something, but instead Mercury whispered seductively: "Don't be," and kissed him again, rolling her eyes. She was going to kill whoever rang her.

When they finally broke apart, Bruce got up.

"I'll just be a minute," he said with a smile, then leaving, mixing with the crowds. Mercury sighed, feeling hundreds of pairs of jealous eyes on her exposed back. She opened her clutch, reaching for her phone. ONE MISSED CALL: JACK read the screen. She growled, seething. Her jerk of a cousin had made her kiss that flirtatious playboy _again_, as if the first time wasn't bad enough. She held the phone to her ear, listening to the message he had left her. It was hard to make out over the music.

"I can see you're-" The Joker cleared his throat, "Busy, right now, dearest cousin, but you will really regret not taking this call. Because, if you had, maybe you would have been able to stop me from interrupting that little party you're at. Bye for now, see you soon."

She dropped her phone in horror – what the hell was he doing? She had to leave, so she couldn't be tied to her cousin's appearance in any way. She didn't want to know what he was going to do to mess this up, and in truth she didn't know why. She hoped he realised that his whole plot would be ruined. She stood up, shoving her phone back into the clutch and hurrying towards the door. She stopped in her tracks though, when she heard the sound of breaking glass, followed by high pitched giggles. The party had only just started…

**Author's notes: Sorry for the cliffhanger! THIS IS NOT A BRUCExOC! Just thought I'd say that, in case you got the wrong impression. I know Jack wasn't in this one much, but he will be in the next chapter. Please review, I'll try and update as soon as possible x**


	6. That Thing Called Trust

**Author's note: Hi, it's me again! I haven't updated for ages (sorry) - I had a major case of writer's block. Anyway, about that Bruce/Mercury kiss...that was just to show that Mercury isn't interested in men, although they are interested in her. This chapter contains The Joker's first public appearance since breaking out of Arkam, so I hope I've written for him okay - I think anyone who can write him well is a true genius. I hope you like it x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters.  
**

**Chapter 5 – That Thing Called Trust**

Mercury made her way to the direction of the commotion, near the largest windows she'd ever seen, floor-to-ceiling, overlooking the whole of central Gotham. It would cost a fortune to replace the now shattered glass, she thought. She made eye contact with Jack, dressed completely like he was in all the pictures she'd seen on the news. Although she knew that underneath the make-up was her little cousin, she couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear when she saw him. They made eye contact briefly and he winked, flashing her a mocking smile of yellow teeth. The party guests were huddled together around him, anyone who tried to move was stopped by one of the Joker's men, their faces hidden by clown masks and all of them brandishing guns.

"Good evening people of Gotham! Remember me?" called Jack. Mercury saw the guests flinch at the sound of his voice – this had been the one thing they were scared of, now that they knew the Joker had escaped. But they'd all thought, surely he wouldn't bother them again?

"I'm sure you all remember how much I love playing games," he drawled, running his snake-like tongue across his ruby red lower lip. "So, I'm gonna need a volunteer for my latest game. I promise it's entertaining."

Somehow, Mercury highly doubted that. She made eye contact with him again, this time giving him her steely glare. But it didn't seem to work.

"How about that beautiful lady in purple, hm?" he asked, giving Mercury a look that told her to agree. She acted nervous as she stumbled towards him, tripping over her own feet. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her in front of him. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it against her porcelain cheek.

"Here's how it goes…One brave guy out there needs to be a knight in shining armour and save princess here, 'kay? So who's the prince who'll stop this beautiful woman from getting her pretty little face carved?"

Mercury wasn't scared. She trusted Jack. He was her cousin, he wouldn't do anything to her. He knew he needed her. This was what she told herself over and over, as she squirmed in his vice-like grip. She searched the crowds for Bruce, he being the only man in the room who had properly met her. But as the seconds slowly turned into a minute, not one man stepped forward. Where was he?

"No one…" Jack asked slowly, taunting them. "Well…I guess we know who the cowards are here."

He turned Mercury to face him, and he saw something resembling fear in her harsh eyes. There was only one other time when he had seen this emotion in her, and that was many years ago.

"_Jack, where are you? I'm bored of being the Seeker now, it's my turn to hide."_

_Jack chuckled in his hiding place: in the cellar where he knew Mercury would never go, because it was full of rats. Mercury hated rats with a passion. Her voice was directly above the wooden trap door in the floor leading down to the cellar, and as Jack was sitting on the second step, it wouldn't be hard for him to play a cruel prank on her, like she had done to him many times before. _

"_Jack?" she called again. Jack knew now that she __**had**__ to be above him, her voice was as loud as if she was standing right beside him. He slowly opened the door slightly, so a sliver of light slipped through. He saw her skinny ankle before his eyes and slowly opened the door further. He slipped his warm hand around her chillingly cold ankle and pulled. She let out a shocked scream as she tumbled past him, down the five small steps leading into the cellar. She landed with a soft thud on the abandoned, moth-eaten mattress at the foot of the steps. The mattress that was covered in rats. He slipped out quickly before she could run, looking down for a second to see her face. It was filled with pure terror, something he had never seen in her before. _

"_Jack!" she screamed. "I hate you Jack!" _

_He laughed, a high-pitched laugh, cruel and sadistic, stepping out of the cellar and shutting the door. It wasn't locked, she would get out. For now he would savour the look on her face, doubting that he would ever see it again, and he would try to forget the fact that he would be in a lot of trouble once she got out._

He watched her lower lip tremble. He was curious – did she trust him?

"This won't hurt," he whispered in her ear as he prepared to make the cut. But suddenly he heard a deep voice call out.

"STOP!" Jack turned Mercury around and looked up, only to see Bruce Wayne standing before him. Mercury sighed in relief. The last time she'd been so scared was when she'd been shut in a cellar full of rats by Jack. She'd changed her mind – she didn't trust her cousin.

"Stop," Bruce said quietly.

"And we have our hero," smiled the Joker. He had to admit, he didn't want to hurt Mercury – yet. He reached a hand into his jacket, and Bruce's eyes followed it carefully. "Sure you wanna do this, pretty boy?" The Joker asked.

"Someone has to save the day," Wayne whispered.

"Glad you feel like that," Jack said, before quickly pulling out his gun and pulling the trigger. It all happened so quickly that Mercury couldn't take it in. The selfish, larger, part of her was glad that it was Bruce, and not her, but as she saw him lying on the floor, scarlet blood staining his crisp white shirt, she felt full of regret – she couldn't quite believe that someone had given his life for her, after only knowing her for a few minutes. But her cruel side took over, and she simply thought of him as some sort of Batman wannabe. Gotham had a few aspiring superheroes, so it seemed, but Bruce was the only one in the room. All the party guests were still staring at his limp body in shock, hardly daring to breath.

"Follow me," Jack whispered into her ear, before swiftly stealing away. She made sure no one was watching, before slipping away after him, making her way to the bottom floor then outside and into the passenger seat of the white van parked opposite the building.

"I don't believe you," she muttered as soon as Jack had begun to drive away. "I told you to stay away. Why didn't you?"

"You're so boring," he chuckled, back to the man Mercury knew.

"Jack," she snapped. "This isn't a joke. I had everything planned out."

"Sure you did," he replied breezily.

"Will he die?" she asked quietly.

"Will you care if he does?" Jack asked, taking his eyes off the road briefly to look at her.

"No," she answered instantly. "But I do have a heart, he did sacrifice himself for me after all."

"He won't die."

"What?" Mercury asked, turning her head to look at him. "But you shot him – he was bleeding – I saw it!"

"He'll survive."

"Ah well," she sighed, slightly relieved. "He was an idiot. A flirt and an idiot. An unappealing combination."

"Isn't everything with a heartbeat unappealing to you?" teased Jack.

"Shut up," she murmured, thinking. "Do you think Batman will be back on the scene? Because that could be a serious problem."

"Nah," Jack said, shaking his head. "He's pretty much hated by most of Gotham."

"Even so…you're hated more."

The rest of the journey was spent in complete silence, Mercury reassuring herself that she didn't have feelings, and that it didn't matter to her if Bruce _did _die. Now all that remained was to tell Jack her discoveries of the night, and hopefully gain some trust between them…

**Author's notes: So a bit more of Mercury and Jack's history - it's so fun to write! I also tried to make Jack quite likeable, the complete opposite to The Joker - although he is amazing. I watched The Dark Knight again the other night, and I think Heath Ledger (RIP) deserved every award he won for that performance. Please review and tell me what you thought - I was quite tired, so I might have made some mistakes!**


	7. Room 13

**Author's notes: Hi, it's me. This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, sorry. Also, there's no Jack/Joker - but I thought I really needed to expand the story a bit more, and for all you Bruce/Batman fans, I'm sure you'll be satisfied. If want to know how he survived being shot, it is possible, and you'll just have to accept that this is a story and not everything's totally realistic. I really hope you like it, so hopefully you'll enjoy it!**

**Chapter 6 – Room 13**

The heart monitor steadily beeped, the noise soon just becoming a comforting background to Mercury's thoughts. She watched Bruce carefully – he looked peaceful, almost like a different person. In Mercury's thirty two years, she'd become pretty good at reading people, and she hadn't missed that look of worry in his eyes when she'd met him at the party. Now he seemed at rest, without a care.

Jack had shot him in the stomach, and the doctors told Mercury that he'd been very lucky to survive. It had been a long shot just to get into the room; most people assumed she was a reporter or crazy fan girl. She'd managed to persuade (with help from her trademark glare) the doctor in charge of Wayne to let her in, telling him that they were old friends.

She snapped back to reality as she saw his eyelids flutter gently. She stood up quickly, hoping to make a swift getaway before he woke up. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.

"Mercury?" he asked weakly. "What are you doing here?"

She turned back around, smiling slightly. She sat down in the chair beside his bed again.

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"And the doctors let you in? I would've thought they'd only let in family and close friends," he pointed out, disbelief evident in his voice.

"I can be quite persuasive," she replied.

"Okay Mercury, cut the crap," he snapped, shocking her. "Don't lie and pretend you're not in it with the Joker."

She felt her already ivory skin pale as all the blood drained from her face.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"I might've been on the floor in a pool of blood, but anyone could have heard what the Joker said to you."

Mercury racked her brains, trying to remember what he _had_ said to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bruce. It must be the drugs, you're imagining things."

"No. I heard him tell you to follow him. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out."

She shrugged: "It must have been someone else."

Bruce shook his head slowly. "No…I'd recognise his voice anywhere. So, did you follow him?"

Mercury was slowly becoming more and more angry. She didn't know why she'd bothered to come here in the first place (damn the kind part of her heart) but she was wishing she hadn't. One thing was for sure though, she wasn't about to let this man expose her and her cousin.

"Mr Wayne, with all due respect, even if he had said that to me, don't you think he might've said it to take me captive?"

"Well, that was a possibility, but if you were being held captive then I see it as highly unlikely that you'd be here now."

She cursed herself mentally, her face taking on a forced smile.

"Mr Wayne, are you sure you're alright? I'll get a doctor, tell him that you need more medication. Or maybe less, these drugs seem to be affecting you…"

He grabbed her wrist as she stood up to leave, pulling her back down into her seat. When he let go, surprisingly, he had left small red marks from his fingers.

"You're act doesn't fool me," he murmured. "So, where did you go with him?"

She laughed. "I can't believe it! I came here to see if you were alright, and in return for my kindness I'm being accused of being some sort of criminal! If I'm working with the Joker, then you're Batman!"

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he asked quietly, not making eye contact.

"So that's your plan is it? Scare me into thinking you're a masked vigilante so I'll tell some lie so you don't have to believe that the Joker's on his own? Did it ever occur to you that he might actually be highly intelligent? Did it ever cross your train of thoughts that I might still be shocked after some madman almost killed me?" He looked at her blankly. "I didn't think so. Anyway, the Batman's not the greatest guy to be at the moment."

"Why?" he asked roughly.

"Well, his reputation isn't the best, and not showing up at the party the other day isn't going to help matters."

"Maybe he was busy."

Mercury looked at him, a smirk forming on her lips. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before.

"Or maybe he was lying on the floor after being shot in the stomach by a psychopath, after stupidly sacrificing his life for some girl. Only Batman would do that."

He laughed.

"So you're suggesting I'm Batman now?"

"You pretty much suggested it yourself earlier!"

"Yeah, but you cracked me. I was just saying that to scare you, I didn't think you'd believe me! Who's on medication now, hm? Do you have any other reasons to believe I'm Batman?"

"You're rich enough to afford fancy gadgets," she suggested. "Do you have any other reasons besides the fact that the Joker apparently told me to follow him to believe that I'm assisting him?"

"You arrived in town recently, and he just so happened to break out of Arkam recently?"

"You could say that about a lot of people, Mr Wayne."

They were both quiet for a few moments, both thinking about what the other had accused them of, both wondering if the truth would ever get out.

"Alright," said Bruce, breaking the silence. "Let's say I'm Batman, and you're the Joker's 'minion'. Where does that leave us?"

"Mortal enemies who shouldn't be speaking. Let's say that we're both just normal people who happen to be rich and arrived in town at the time the Joker broke free. Where does _that_ leave us?"

"Free to do what we want."

"Including walk away?"

"Well, if you wanted to leave me, you could at least think of a civilised way to do so."

Mercury smiled at him.

"I think I prefer being mortal enemies."

With that, she stood up and made her way out of the room. She couldn't believe her bad luck – sure, she'd seemed cool enough in front of Bruce, but inside she was scared. And it was no good trying to kid herself that he was Batman. Could a person get more unlucky? She caught the room number out of her peripheral vision on the way out – Room 13. That would explain a lot.

**Author's notes: If you're reading this, then thank you for getting this far and not giving up on me. I'd really appreciate a review, even if you hated it, just so I know what people think. If you do, I'll update faster! **


	8. Scars

**Author's notes: I swear my chapters are getting shorter...Sorry about that. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Oops, forgot this in the last chapter. I don't own The Dark Knight or its characters  
**

**Chapter 7 – Scars**

When Mercury entered the apartment, she was surprised to see Jack sitting in the desk chair, lazily spinning around, wearing full make-up and costume, tossing his knife playfully and watching the light reflect off its gleaming blade.

"Been somewhere?" she asked nervously.

He shook his head. Mercury sighed, walking over to the window and drawing the curtains. Jack's apartment was in an abandoned building, but people would realise that they lived there if he kept leaving the curtains open.

"Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" he asked, slowly running his tongue across his lower lip.

Mercury looked at him calmly. "Not really," she replied.

"Well, I think I'll tell you," he said, remaining seated.

"You're not doing it right," Mercury told him.

He looked at her, confused. "I thought you were meant to hold the blade to my cheek and scar me once you were finished," she explained.

He shrugged. "Do you wanna hear or not?"

"I want to know why you won't do it properly!"

He glared at her. "I don't want blood on the carpet, okay?"

She smiled at him and rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't going to tell her, so she'd just accept his lie. She nodded, to tell him to go ahead.

"Remember…twenty five years ago, the last time we saw each other as children?"

She nodded slowly, confused.

"Well," he continued. "Remember how you were mad at me, and went and told your Daddy?"

She nodded again, not sure if she wanted to hear what was next. Mercury and her parents had left town that day, her father not telling her what had happened to Jack.

"So, he came up the stairs, and was real angry because I'd upset his precious daughter," Jack said, slowly. "So he pulls a knife out of his pocket, and asks me why I'm so upset, why I'm crying. I tell him that you'd frightened me, but he wouldn't have it. He refused to believe that his princess was a heartless, cold, little girl and-"

"Stop!" cried Mercury. She didn't need to hear this. She didn't want to know that it was her fault her cousin was how he was now. He was right – she was heartless and cold.

"It's rude to interrupt, Mercury, surely your Daddy told you that?" She didn't answer, looking down at the floor in shock. "Anyway, he told me to stop lying. I tried telling him that I wasn't, but he just wouldn't listen. And he tells me to smile, to look happy for once in my life. But I just couldn't do it. So he makes me smile himself. How does it feel, Mercury? To know that it's your fault that I look like this, that your father did this to me? I'm dying to know."

She shrugged. "I suspected it anyway."

"Bet he's not your hero anymore, eh?"

Mercury looked up. "He hasn't been my hero for fourteen years now," she told him. When he didn't say anything, she continued. "When I was eighteen, he was arrested for killing my mother. All these years, he'd been abusing her and I didn't have a clue – not until it was too late. Do you wanna know how I got my scars?" she asked, lifting up her shirt slightly to reveal one, perfect, straight line across her stomach. She saw her cousin's eyes widen. "One night, the day before I was leaving for university, I went downstairs to get a glass of water. I heard shouting, but I assumed my parents had left the television on. So I went into the kitchen, and imagine my surprise when I saw my father, standing over my mother's limp body, holding a knife. I screamed, asked him what he'd done. I called him a monster, I cried, I tried to believe that I was dreaming. But he lashed out, to get me to be quiet. That's when I knew it wasn't a nightmare, and I wouldn't wake up."

"Is he still in prison?" The Joker asked quietly.

"No…he hanged himself after a year."

"Are you glad?"

Mercury nodded: "Funnily enough, yes. But I don't want to talk about this anymore; I want to tell you what happened at the hospital."

"Did Brucey wake up?"

"Yes…he suspects I'm working with you."

"How?" asked Jack, anger flashing in his black eyes.

"He heard you tell me to follow you."

"Don't blame this on me!" he cried angrily.

"I'm not!" she replied. "Don't try and turn this into something bigger than it is. Just relax; I'm pretty sure he doesn't think that anymore."

Jack nodded, calmer. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, thinking.

"Hey, Jack?"

He looked up.

"Who do you think Batman is? I mean, _really_ is?"

He laughed.

"What kind of a question is that? You honestly expect me to…to analyse every guy in Gotham? Who do _you_ think it is?"

Mercury had been thinking about her Bruce Wayne theory, coming to the conclusion that it was stupid.

"I don't know," she muttered. "I was just curious."

"Well, you know what they say…curiosity killed the cat."

Mercury smirked. She'd always hated that saying, thought it was ridiculous.

"When are you going to break into Wayne's safe, hm? I thought you had this big plan?" she asked, changing the subject.

"All in good time, Misfraud," he said. "Like the sound of that?"

She nodded. "Now that you mention it Joker, I do."

"I need to phone the Gotham Times first."

Mercury looked at him, in awe.

"Why?" she asked, looking at him like he was insane. Of course, he was, but she tried not look at him like that all the time.

"So they can know about my little helper, know about my intentions."

"And risk the whole plan?"

He laughed again, exiting to his room. Mercury sighed, slumping down into the desk chair he had previously occupied and banging her forehead against the wooden desk. Why was she stuck with this clown for a partner in crime? She knew from experience that he wouldn't listen to a word she said, and would go through with his phone call. To tell the truth, she wasn't worried about him revealing he had help, even if it would make Wayne more suspicious. People would find out eventually, anyway, and she wanted a chance to make her new nickname public. What she was truly worried about was him revealing their plan. True, he'd probably say that if anyone tried to stop him he'd blow up a school. But Mercury liked to keep things quiet, and maybe working with someone who was the polar opposite to her wasn't such a great idea.

**Author's notes: I noticed a few spelling mistakes in earlier chapters, so if you did too, sorry. I'm trying to do a good job of proof reading this, but please point out any big mistakes - thanks. Please review!**


End file.
